Pasar Malam
by Hansel A. Ivar
Summary: Hermione mengajak Ron dan Harry yang bosan ke pasar malam! Bagaimana keseruan mereka nanti? Silahkan baca! ff dibuat untuk meriahkan #FriendshipFI2019! rnr please


**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

**Warning: no Voldemort!AU, misstypos, mungkin friendship kurang kerasa dengan humor yang nyelempit dikit, untuk ikut meriahkan #FriendshipFI2019!**

**Happy Reading~! Review Please~!**

**=o^o=**

**Pasar Malam**

**.**

Malam itu malam minggu yang sangat menenangkan bagi Hermione. Berada di rumah saat liburan musim panas, semua tugas dari Hogwarts telah rampung, membaca buku-buku apapun yang tersedia di rumahnya dengan secangkir teh yang menemani malamnya. Suasananya sangatlah hening lantaran orangtua Hermione sedang keluar—entah ada urusan apa yang jelas Hermione menikmati kesendiriannya bersama bunyi-bunyi serangga malam di luar rumahnya.

Yah, sampai akhirnya dia mendengar kegaduhan di lantai bawah.

Hermione segera menaruh buku tebal yang dia baca sembarangan dan buru-buru menuruni tangga dengan panik, khawatir ada pencuri masuk meski pintu dan jendela telah dikunci—dan kalau pun itu memang pencuri, bagaimana Hermione menghadapinya? Dia tak boleh memakai sihir di luar sekolah!

Tapi akhirnya Hermione mengambil vas bunga ketika dia akan berbelok ke ruang tamu rumahnya, bersiap melempar seraya berseru. "Siapa di sana?!"

"Hii maafkan kami!"

Dan Hermione bengong seketika melihat dua sahabatnya muncul dari perapian dengan keadaan berdebu.

"Ron!" Hermione berseru lagi, menoleh pada pemuda bersurai merah khas Weasley yang takut sendiri melihatnya, "Harry?" kemudian dia menoleh pada pemuda bersurai hitam berantakan yang juga takut-takut memandangnya. "Kenapa kalian kemari?" Hermione bertanya seusai menaruh vas di tempatnya semula.

Harry berpandangan dengan Ron sebentar, lalu menjawab, "Ah, itu," Harry menyikut Ron tapi Ron menyikutnya balik, "kami bosan di rumah, jadi kami memutuskan untuk—"

"Menyelinap ke rumahku diam-diam tanpa pesan apapun?"

"Bukan!" Sanggah Ron cepat, menggeleng kepala keras-keras karena panik melihat raut galak Hermione. "Kami hanya bosan di rumah jadi memutuskan kemari!"

Harry pun menimpali perkataan Ron, "Benar, benar! Kami ingin tahu dunia Muggle secara langsung, 'Mione!"

Pada akhirnya Hermione menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, melipat kedua tangan depan dada sambil memandang ke arah dua pemuda itu. "Hmm," Hermione bergumam tak jelas, "apa yang ingin kalian ketahui?"

"Makanan!" Balas Ron bersemangat.

"Permainan!" Harry turut membalas tak kalah semangat.

Kemudian Ron dan Harry saling bertatapan.

Ron tertawa, "Tidak, tidak. Jelas sekali makanan lebih penting untuk diketahui, Harry," dia mengibaskan tangannya.

Gantian Harry yang tertawa. "Permainan tentu lebih menyenangkan dari makanan, Ron, kau tak puas makan memangnya?"

Ron dan Harry melempar tatapan tajam nan sebal pada satu sama lain, tak ingin mengalah karena permintaan mereka berdua berbeda.

"Makanan jauh lebih enak!"

"Permainan lebih seru!"

"Makanan!"

"Permainan!"

"Makanan!"

"Permainan!"

"Makanan!"

"Permaina—"

"_STOP IT_!"

Duo sahabat lengket yang sedang berdebat itu mingkem melihat Hermione yang seperti akan meledak karena menahan amukan. Di saat suasana sekarang tenang, tidak ada pertengkaran, suara, dan hanya sepi menyisihkan, Hermione yang tadi masih memandang keduanya nyalang pun memasang senyuman manisnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat di mana dua hal itu ada?"

**=o^o=**

Keramaian yang melanda tempat mereka datangi benar-benar hebat, begitu banyaknya orang yang berlalu-lalang sambil bercanda tawa, dan tak sedikit pula yang nampak menikmati suasana ini—termasuk Ron dan Harry yang terkagum-kagum melihatnya. Ada banyak stan-stan yang berdiri jejeran dengan makanan yang menggugah selera, dilengkapi suara kesenangan yang nyaring dan jejeritan takut orang-orang ketika menaiki wahana-wahana yang tersedia.

Hermione mendengus bangga telah membuat dua pemuda itu terpukau karena idenya mengajak mereka kemari, "Ini namanya pasar malam," Hermione menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan belum dilontarkan oleh Ron, "di sini semuanya ada. Dari penjual-penjual makanan sampai permainan-permainan yang kalian inginkan, jarang pasar malam diadakan tapi bila sudah diadakan pasti sampai satu bulan lamanya."

"Satu bulan!?" pekik Harry tak percaya, "lama sekali!"

"Memang," balas Hermione. "kan sudah aku bilang kalau pasar malam jarang diadakan."

Mata Ron berbinar, "Berarti kita bisa ke rumah Hermione tiap malam untuk ke sini, Harry!"

Sontak Harry seolah tercerahkan oleh perkataan Ron, langsung tos dengan Weasley muda itu. "Ron benar! Bolehkan, Hermione?" pinta Harry menatap Hermione dengan berharap—sangat berharap, Ron ikut-ikutan.

Gadis itu memutar mata bosan, "Ya, ya, ya," tanggapnya bosan.

"_YEAH_!" Sekali lagi Ron dan Harry bertos ria, senang dengan jawaban Hermione.

"Tapi," Hermione melanjutkan—langsung membuat keduanya _dag-dig-dug_ menunggu kesambungannya, "Galleon tak bisa dipakai di sini. Kalian tahu, 'kan?"

Harry mendesah lega, "Tahu kok! Nanti kami menukar Galleon dulu di Gringotts baru kemari, 'kan Ron?"

"Ya!" Ron mengangguk-angguk, "untuk sekarang kau saja yang traktir kami, 'Mione, hehe~" Ron nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah.

Sekian kalinya Hermione memutar mata, "Terserah deh," balas Hermione pasrah.

"Nah ke mana kita harus pergi untuk awalan?" tanya Harry, dia tak bisa diam gara-gara terlalu antusias untuk mengawali jalan-jalan menyenangkan mereka.

"Makana—"

"Makan terakhir!" Harry memotong perkataan Ron, menggembungkan pipi kesal, "kita harus lelah-lelah dulu, lalu baru makan!"

Hermione tertawa melihat ekspresi jengkel Ron, "Yang dikatakan Harry benar, Ron. Kita harus menaiki atraksi dulu, setelah itu kita bisa makan sepuasnya," timpal Hermione menepuk bahu Ron.

"Sepuasnya?" Ron mengulang, lebih antusias dari Harry.

Hermione mengangguk, "Yap! Sepuasnya!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" Ajak Ron langsung menarik kedua sahabatnya kencang.

"E-e-eh tunggu Ron—"

Tak mendengarkan seruan kaget Harry dan Hermione, Ron tetap menarik mereka sembari tengok kanan-kiri, mencari sesuatu yang bagus untuk dinaiki. Akhirnya ketiganya pun jalan beriringan dengan Hermione di tengah—agar dia bisa menarik salah satu dari mereka kalau keluar jalur katanya. Hermione memandang Harry dan Ron membicarakan semua hal yang mereka lihat dengan pandangan geli, kedua pemuda itu memang jarang melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari dunia sihir, wajar mereka berdua nampak seperti cacing kepanasan ingin mencoba ini-itu.

"Hermione, Hermione! Ayo coba itu!" Harry merengek-rengek ke Hermione seolah gadis itu ibunya, menarik ujung baju Hermione sambil menunjuk wahana berbentuk kapal—Kora Kora.

"Harry, sabar!" Tegur Hermione yang kelabakan sendiri karena tingkah Harry, "kita harus antri dulu!"

"HERMIONE, HERMIONE! LIHAT KAPAL ITU TERBANG!" Ron berseru sangat keras, senyumannya lebar sekali melihat atraksi Kora Kora itu bergerak.

Ingin rasanya Hermione bilang bahwa dua lelaki yang kini sibuk mengagumi keras-keras wahana itu bukanlah temannya, banyak yang melihat mereka aneh sebab Ron dan Harry tak hentinya takjub.

Menunggu selama beberapa saat, akhirnya sang Golden Trio menaiki Kora Kora, mereka duduk di ujung kapal. Menanti penumpang lain duduk, Hermione terus memperingati Harry dan Ron bahwa mereka harus berpegangan pada pegangan besi yang menjulur panjang di depan mereka, tapi Harry dan Ron tentu tidak menanggapi—hanya mengiyakan tanpa mendengarkan seksama.

Dan atraksi dijalankan.

Ekspresi antusias Ron dan Harry seketika meluntur saat gerakan kapal mulai lebih cepat, mereka menjerit kencang sambil memeluk satu sama lain, takut terlempar. Hermione sendiri hanya tertawa merasakan sensasi geli di perutnya ketika diombang-ambing bagai kapal di lautan bergelombang hebat.

"Tadi menyenangkan!" Ungkap Hermione gantian tersenyum senang, tak menyadari raut ngeri masih nampak di wajah sahabatnya.

"Menyenangkan sih, tapi menakutkan," timpal Ron, badannya gemetar, Harry mengangguk setuju.

"Pft itu menyenangkan," Hermione mengibaskan tangan—masih tertawa, "Ayo coba yang lain!"

Hermione gantian menarik Harry dan Ron, mencari-cari wahana yang mengasyikan untuk dinaiki. Sedangkan Harry dan Ron sudah meronta-ronta ingin lepas dari tarikan Hermione, tapi entah mengapa tenaga gadis itu lebih kuat dari mereka.

"Ayo naik itu!" Hermione membawa paksa Harry dan Ron ke wahana bernama Ombak Air, dan akhirnya mereka bertiga duduk bersampingan di tempat duduk yang didesain melingkar. Lumayan banyak yang naik, Hermione bersenandung kecil menunggu semua tempat diisi, kedua pemuda itu hanya komat-kamit berharap wahana ini tidaklah semenyeramkan yang tadi.

Dan tentu saja harapan mereka tidak terkabulkan, karena setelah beberapa orang memutarkan Ombak Air sambil berlari, Ombak Air berputar-putar cepat. Harry dan Ron memejamkan mata takut, tidak ada pijakan dan mereka ingin sekali menaikkan kaki mereka, mulut mereka bergerak dengan cepat—entah merapalkan mantra atau sekedar berdoa agar ini cepat selesai. Sensasi mual dan memusingkan mereka rasakan, tapi hanya Hermione yang menikmatinya, dan dia menyuruh sahabatnya menikmati wahana Ombak Air dengan berteriak supaya kedengaran.

"Kenapa para Muggle ini bisa tahan dengan permainan seperti itu?" tanya Harry benar-benar keheranan, Ron seperti ingin memuntahkan makan malamnya tadi, Hermione terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Harry.

"Oh itu menyenangkan, kalian tahu," jawab Hermione mengangkat bahu enteng, "kalian harus menikmatinya! Bukan malah takut," cibir Hermione kemudian, "siapa coba yang pertamanya ingin naik permainan?"

Mendengar ucapan Hermione, Ron langsung menimpal, "Benar tuh, benar! Siapa coba?" Ron melirik-lirik Harry, dan Harry mengerucutkan bibir kesal lantaran jadi bahan ejekan sekarang. "Hermione ayo main itu!" Ajak Ron mendadak, menunjuk sebuah stan di mana ada beberapa bola kecil hijau dengan tumpukan kaleng.

"Oh boleh!" Hermione mengiyakan, langsung menghampiri stan itu, "jadi begini caranya," ujar Hermione setelah membayar ke pemilik stan, "kita ambil bola itu, lalu melemparnya ke kaleng-kaleng tersebut—kita harus menjatuhkannya biar dapat hadiah, kesempatan kita hanya tiga."

"Gampang," ujar Ron melemaskan jarinya, mengambil bola dan bersiap melemparnya.

"Ayo, Ron!" Semangat Hermione dan Harry.

Ron pun melempar bola itu, dan hanya mengenai kaleng paling atas, tidak merobohkan semuanya. Ron tampak kecewa, dan Harry akhirnya mengambil posisi Ron dan memegang bola erat-erat. Tatapan Harry mengejek, tersenyum menyebalkan pada Weasley itu. "Lihat, begini caranya," dia berlagak sok setelah menaikkan gagang kacamata.

"Ya, ya terserah," Ron memutar mata.

Tapi, saat Harry melempar, juga hanya mengenai satu kaleng. Ron menertawakan Harry, Hermione menepuk bahu Harry yang ikut kecewa—menyemangatkan pemuda itu. "Tidak apa, Harry," ujar Hermione, "nah sekarang giliranku."

"Ingatlah meski kau pemain Quidditch sekalipun, kau adalah Seeker, _mate_, bukan Chaser!" Ron masih sibuk menertawai pemuda bermarga Potter itu, "dan aku duga Hermione akan meleset juga seperti kita!"

Hermione tak mendengar perkataan Ron, berfokus pada kaleng tersisa bekas lemparan kedua sahabatnya, dan akhirnya tangannya bergerak melempar ke arah tumpukan empat kaleng itu. Dan Ron serta Harry melongo melihat semua kaleng roboh, kali ini Hermione mendengus bangga.

"Lihat itu dan pelajari, haha!" Hermione membuat tawa menghina, senang melihat ekspresi sebal Ron dan Harry.

"Oke sekarang kita ke mana?"

Hermione lantas menjawab paling cepat, keras, dan lantang sebelum Ron membuka mulut. "Rumah hantu!"

"Rumah—apa?"

"Rumah hantu!" Ulang Hermione, tersenyum lebar antusias.

Ron memucat, "R-rumah hantu?" beonya takut.

"Ya," Hermione mengangguk, "kenapa? Kau takut, eh?"

"Siapa bilang?!" Bantah Ron merona, "aku tak takut hantu! Ayo ke rumah hantu!"

Harry skeptis, "Kau bahkan masih terkejut melihat Bloody Baron dan Sir Nicholas."

"_Shut up_ Harry!" Ron mencubit pipi Harry sedikit marah dan malu.

"Aduh—iya iya maaf!"

Mereka bertiga berjalan ke tempat di rumah hantu berada, dan selang beberapa menit mereka akhirnya sampai. Rumah hantu itu nampak menyeramkan—bahkan pintu masuknya saja sudah membuat Ron hampir pingsan. Di bagian depan ada beberapa properti menyeramkan, dan suara-suara aneh nan mengerikan dilantun dari rumah hantu.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Hermione waktu mereka akhirnya diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam.

"Ayo Ron, jalan!" Harry mendorong paksa Ron agar mau melangkah ke dalam rumah hantu, "aku tepat di belakangmu, jangan takut!"

"Aku. Tidak. Takut!"

Harry memutar mata malas karena seusai Ron mengatakan bahwa dia tak takut, Ron menjerit kaget dan melompat ke arahnya saat sebuah tangan yang terpasang di dinding kayu reyot rumah hantu mendadak mencengkram lengannya. Hermione menggelengkan kepala, tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Ron yang terkadang merapat ke arahnya, atau merapat ke arah Harry.

"Hermione—jangan cepat-cepat!" Protes Ron lantaran merasa Hermione berjalan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak!" Balas Hermione menyanggah, "kau saja kali yang lambat!"

"Asrama saja Gryffindor, kelakuan mah kebalikannya," rutuk Harry sengaja menyindir Ron.

Ron berbalik ke Harry dengan marah, "Dengar ya!" Ujar Ron bersedekap, "aku ini—GYAAAA!" Harry berjengit kaget melihat Ron kembali melompat ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat sekali—sampai-sampai Harry tak bisa bernapas.

"Ron—ada apa?"

"Itu.. ITUUU!" Ron menunjuk-nunjuk ke depan, Harry melihat ke mana arah tunjukan Ron dan ada seorang wanita berpakaian putih lusuh panjang dengan rambut hitam berantakan menutupi wajahnya bergerak ke arah mereka.

Hermione memundurkan langkahnya melihat wanita itu makin mendekat, sampai akhirnya Hermione menubruk kedua sahabatnya yang kembali berpelukan kaget. "T-tidak apa," dia memaksakan tawanya, "itu hanya tipua—"

"AAAAHHH DIA MENYENTUHKU!" Teriak Harry kencang, ketakutan untuk bergerak karena kakinya dipegang oleh wanita yang mengeluarkan kikikannya yang menyeramkan.

"Hihihi kalian tak akan bisa keluar dari sini.." Wanita itu berujar, terkikik makin nyaring dan menakutkan.

Harry menghentakkan kakinya, "Kami akan!" Ujarnya keras.

"_Boo!"_

Hening mendadak melanda ketiganya, dengan ngeri menoleh bersamaan ke belakang, dan menemukan seseorang berpakaian layaknya badut dengan wajah dan baju yang dihiasi banyaknya cipratan darah, tatapan badut itu seolah menggila dan di saku perutnya yang besar nampak sepotong kaki yang menjulur keluar, tangan sang badut memegang beberapa balon yang seperti kepala manusia, dan di tangan satunya ada pisau yang dilumuri cairan kental, badut itu tersenyum mengerikan.

Dan di belakangnya ada anak kecil di mana keadaannya menyeramkan—dari ujung matanya keluar darah, mulutnya robek setengah.

Satu anak kecil.

Bertambah jadi dua.

Tiga.

Empat.

Li—

"GYAAAAA!"

"LARI! AYO LARIIIIIII!"

"AAAAHH JANGAN BUNUH AKU!"

"RON JANGAN INJAK KAKIKU!"

"HARRY CEPAAATTT!"

"_NOOOOO—GUYS _TUNGGU AKUUUU!"

"TUAN BADUT BUNUH SAJA RON!"

"HERMIONE KAU JAHAT HUWAAAA!"

Kegaduhan terjadi di antara mereka bertiga, langsung tadi mereka yang tenang-tenang saja (kecuali Ron) langsung kalang kabut berlari mengikuti jalan karena dikejar oleh badut dan para anak kecil itu. Dan karena kepanikan mereka, ketiganya sontak selalu berteriak keras meski sebuah pigura jatuh, dan teriakan mereka tambah kencang ketika pintu yang mereka buka ada seseorang yang membunuh orang lain di kamar mandi.

"Kemari, kemari!" Perintah Harry yang menemukan jalan keluar, menyingkap tirai yang menghalangi.

"_OUCH_!" Ron mengaduh saat dia terjatuh di undakan tangga kecil.

"Ron ayo!"

"Tidak bisa!" Ron menggeleng dramatis, "aku hanya bisa sampai di sini! Keluarlah kalian berdua dari sini tanpa diriku! Aku sudah tak tahan, sampaikan pada keluargaku kalau aku menyayangi mereka. Dan sampaikan maafku pada Bill yang kusembunyikan tali rambutnya, pada Charlie yang kubohongi bahwa telur naga yang kini dirawatnya adalah telur angsa, pada Percy yang kusembunyikan semua pakaian penitngnya untuk _meeting_ pentingnya di Kementerian kemarin, pada Fred dan George yang tercebur ke sungai dekat rumah, dan pada Ginny yang sengaja aku patahkan sisirnya! Katakan pada mereka aku menyayangi—aw Hermione!"

Hermione menampol Ron dengan sebal lantaran Ron terus mengoceh, "Kau sudah di luar, bodoh," hardiknya tajam dan dingin, dan baru lah Ron sadar dia kini di luar rumah hantu ketika jatuh.

Ron segera berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya, "Terima kasih demi Merlin!" Ujarnya bersyukur sekali, nampak ingin bersujud di tanah bila saja Harry tak menahannya. "Ha! Lihat! Aku tidak takut!"

"Iya in biar senang," tanggap Harry malas, Hermione membuat muka jijik.

"Baiklah sekarang makanan!"

"Akan kubelikan _crepes_ untuk kalian," ujar Hermione menyuruh keduanya duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia—bila tidak, mereka pasti ingin membeli macam-macam dan Hermione bisa rugi nanti.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hermione datang membawa tiga _crepes_, masing-masing mendapat satu—Harry mendapat rasa blueberry, Ron rasa coklat kacang, dan Hermione sendiri rasa stroberi. Mereka makan _crepes_ sambil memutuskan akan pergi ke mana selanjutnya, botol susu tersedia bersama mereka. Harry Hermione, dan Ron menikmati jalan-jalan mereka sekarang, naik wahana yang seru (dengan _coretancamancoret_ saran Hermione agar mereka menikmati wahana itu, bukan takut) dan memakan makanan yang belum pernah Ron dan Harry makan.

"Naik bianglala sebelum pulang, ayo!" Ajak Hermione tersenyum lebar, menunjuk roda berputar yang sangat besar agak jauh dari mereka.

Harry mengangguk setuju, "Ayo! Terlihat nyaman, dan tidak ekstrim, aku suka!"

"Halah, kau suka naik sapu terbang dan itu bagimu tidak ekstrim?" Hermione membuang napas lelah.

"Tentu tidak!" Ron membalas, "bagi muggle mungkin ekstrim, tapi bagi penyihir 'kan tidak!"

"Benar sih."

Mereka kembali mengantri—untungnya tidak begitu banyak yang ingin naik ke bianglal hingga ketiganya tidak perlu menunggu lama-lama. Mereka naik dan duduk dengan Harry sendirian dan Ron duduk bersama Hermione (Harry berharap dia tak jadi nyamuk), setelah petugas menutup pintu, bianglala berjalan pelan serta tenang. Tidak atraksi-atraksi tadi yang seolah bisa membuat jantung mereka melompat dari tempatnya.

"Malam yang menyenangkan," ujar Hermione senang, "biasanya aku baca buku di rumah.

Ron nyengir, "Untung kami datang, 'kan Harry?" dia mengerling pada Harry yang mengangguk setuju.

Harry menimpali semangat, "Besok kami boleh ke sini lagi, 'Mione?" tanya Harry berharap.

"Tentu, tentu," jawab Hermione tersenyum, "tapi pakai uang kalian lain kali!"

Harry dan Ron melemparkan cengengesan mereka pada Hermione, "Kan Hermione baik~!"

"Baik matamu?" dengus Hermione sebal, "aku juga yang rugi nanti."

"Meski begitu," ujar Ron kecil, "pemandangannya membayar setimpal uangmu, 'kan?" lanjut Ron melihat ke luar, memandang banyaknya lampu yang terang benderang di bawah mereka, terasa nyaman lantaran lampu-lampu stan itu tertata apik, tidak membuat mata terasa sakit saat melihatnya.

Hermione memasang senyum manisnya, "Sangat setimpal," balas Hermione, "aku ingin kapan-kapan seperti ini lagi bersama kalian!"

"Aku juga ingin!" Seru Ron dan Harry bersamaan, bergerak secara tiba-tiba hingga membuat tempat yang mereka duduki oleng kanan kiri.

Harry, Ron dan Hermioine sontak menahan napas mereka, takut mengira mereka akan jatuh, untung saja tidak. Mereka bertiga saling melempar tatapan, kemudian tawa pecah di antara mereka karena kejadian tadi.

Malam yang indah untuk sang Golden Trio kenang.

**.**

**.**

**End**


End file.
